


Video Time

by ani725



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis wants to try something...kinky with Zatanna and it might just involve a video camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Young Justice.
> 
> Femmeslash February challenge with the wonderful Val_Creative.
> 
> The prompt: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara - sex tape (biting, physical restraints, dirty-talk, toys, piercings - one or more of these)

"Hey Zatanna, can I ask you something?" Artemis asked her girlfriend. Artemis shut and locked the bedroom door behind her.

"Of course you can." Zatanna replied, perching herself on the bed.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be up for trying something..." Artemis walked over towards her girlfriend. She paused for a moment, kneeling before her raven and continuing, "Kinky."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What do you mean kinky?"

"Well nothing extravagant or really weird. Just some things I've wanted to try." Artemis placed her hands on Zatanna's knees and pushed them apart gently pushing herself in between them. She nudged Zatanna's arms apart and wrapped her own around her girlfriends waist.

Zatanna draped her arms over the blonde's shoulders. "Such as?"

"Oh just simple things. Tying your pretty little wrists to the bed for example." Artemis leaned forward and nuzzled into Zatanna's neck. "Maybe you'd even let me record it so I have something to keep me occupied when you're away on a mission and I get lonely."

Zatanna hummed contently while Artemis placed soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. "So what do I get out of it?" she asked gently.

"Well," Artemis replied between kisses, "mind bogglingly good sex."

"And?" Zatanna prompted, shifting her pelvis forward on the bed rubbing herself against Artemis' stomach.

Artemis licked gently along the collarbone in front of her and pulled away, looking up into bright blue eyes. Her gruff voice came out on a sigh. "Ok. I won't ask you for anything for a month. And you can use it when you get lonely too."

"Mmm." Zatanna moaned, lowly running her hands through the blonde hair when Artemis continued to nip at her collarbone. "That sounds good. So, you wanna tie me up and tape it. Anything else?"

Artemis bit Zatanna's shoulder gently. "Nope. Those are the only out-of-the-ordinary-for-us things that I wanna do."

"Alright." She placed a kiss on the other girls nose and asked, "I'll go see if I can borrow Robin's video camera. And," she continued before Artemis could even ask the question, "If he asks what it's for then I'll lie and tell him you wanna make a video to send to your mom. He'll believe that."

"I love your deviousness sometimes."

Zatanna stood and walked over to the door and unlocked it. She turned back around quick and winked. "I know."

~x~

A few minutes later Zatanna walked back into the bedroom and relocked the door behind her. "Piece of cake. He didn't even say anything." She stopped short when she saw the bed had been transformed into a playground. Artemis had really been at work in the few minutes that she'd been gone. Each of the bedposts had one of her school ties tied to it, there were an assortment of their toys spread on the dresser and the lights had been turned down low giving the room an enticing atmosphere.

Artemis stepped out from the closet wearing only a pair of black panties. She looked at the raven who was standing awestruck at the beauty of her girlfriend. She took an appraising look at the other girl and said. "I'm never going to get tired of looking at you. We should probably get the camera set up so I can get you undressed."

Zatanna swallowed and nodded, a mixture of curiosity and nervousness trilling through her entire body.

Zatanna turned it on, made sure they had the spare disk, so they could keep the video and set it up on the dresser being sure to angle it just right to catch the entirety of the bed. She walked over and stood in front of Artemis.

"Are you nervous? I know you generally move a lot during sex so being tied down is gonna be very different for you." Artemis placed both hands on the others shoulders and patted them gently, trying to sooth her nerves.

"A little. But I am also excited. It'll be a new experience and there's so many things I wanna try with you." Zatanna ran her hands along Artemis' torso and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips pressed against soft ones and she found that Artemis had put on her favorite flavored lip gloss because they tasted like strawberries.

Artemis ran her hands to the hem of Zatanna's shirt and pulled it up exposing the even flat stomach of the girl she loved so dearly. Running her fingertips along it she pulled the shirt higher bringing it up over the girls breasts. She played with one of her nipples for a moment, earning a gasp like always from Zatanna. She continued pulling the shirt up and their lips broke contact only to let the shirt be pulled off.

She ran kisses down Zatanna's neck, passed her collarbone and stopped for a moment to gently bite and suckle at her nipples pulling low moans from the girl. Artemis continued making her way down her stomach and licked gently along the waist of Zatanna's jeans. Unbuttoning them she nipped at the newly exposed skin. Biting was something that they both enjoyed; Zatanna liked the feeling and Artemis enjoyed the shivers she could get from her girlfriend.

Artemis pulled the jeans down and Zatanna stepped out of them. Standing back up, Artemis locked lips again with the raven and led her over to the bed. She pushed her down and looked at her lying there, only in a pair of striped underwear, a light blush on her cheeks and neck. "You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Artemis' voice came out husky with lust.

She leaned forward taking one of Zatanna's hands and pulling it up towards the bedpost. She tied it securely. "It's not to tight is it?"

Zatanna moved her hand around and flexed her fingers. "No, it should be alright. I'll let you know if I start loosing feeling though." Artemis then repeated the action with the other hand. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend's lips, licking along them and leaving trace amounts of strawberry lip gloss. Zatanna licked at the flavoring when the blonde pulled away, nipping her way down to the striped underwear and licked the wetness that had already leaked through. Zatanna's hips pushed up off the bed and Artemis pulled the underwear down and off her legs. She gently tugged one of her legs closer to the bottom bedpost and pulled the tie towards them. She attached one leg and gently ran her fingertips up the back of Zatanna's calf, up her thigh and gently rubbed next to her clit.

Zatanna's breathing began to quicken and Artemis continued rubbing while she bit down on the raven's thigh leaving light teeth marks. Artemis trailed her fingers around Zatanna's wet hole and slowly inserted one finger, lightly running her tongue across her clit.

Zatanna moaned lowly and moved her hips upwards pushing Artemis in further. The blonde kept fingering her girlfriend, quickening her pace and pulling louder moans from the raven.

Artemis pushed a second finger in and could feel Zatanna pushing at the restraints around her wrists. "I wanna touch you baby." she whispered huskily.

"I know but not this time. This is our experimental time." Artemis answered breathlessly against her lovers thigh.

Zatanna bit her lip and pushed her hips upwards onto Artemis' hand. "Faster." she moaned, to which Artemis responded, flicking her tongue faster as well.

After a few minutes of pure bliss that nearly brought Zatanna over the edge, Artemis pulled her mouth away from licking the swollen clit in front of her and ran her tongue upwards to a pert nipple, slowing her hands movements to a crawl.

"God, Arty you love to torment me don't you?" Zatanna asked, breathing heavily.

Artemis hummed around the nipple in her mouth. Zatanna was really enjoying this; she only called her Arty when they were really having fun. Artemis trailed her tongue up towards the sweat slick neck of the raven under her, still moving her hand slowly, running her thumb lazily over her clit. She licked at Zatanna's earlobe and whispered into her ear, "Which toy do you want?"

"Mmmm..." Zatanna thought a moment and bit her lip as she pondered the question. "Let's go with the strap-on."

Artemis kissed her raven and suckled her lower lip before replying, "Good choice baby."

She stood up off the bed, Zatanna moving her hips as much as she could in supplication at the lack of contact she now felt. The blonde walked over towards the dresser and looked at their small supply of sex toys. She picked the medium sized black strap-on up and walked back towards the bed.

Zatanna was able to pick her head up just enough to see Artemis adjusting the straps as she stood at the foot of the bed. The mattress dipped down as the blonde kneeled onto it and pulled herself up towards her lover, moving the one leg left unrestrained and placing herself underneath the raven. She pushed two fingers back into Zatanna, rubbing in and out, making sure Zatanna was sufficiently wet enough to allow easy passage of the toy.

When Artemis was sure enough that things would move smoothly, she sat up and slid into her girlfriend, earning a pleasured gasp from the raven. She set a leisurely pace, lifting Zatanna's free leg up over own shoulder, stretching her as open as possible.

Artemis thrust in and out slowly, making a circling motion with her hips every so often. Zatanna's breath hitched as the tip of the toy ran across just the right spot. "Oh fuck, Arty, that feels so good."

Artemis leaned forward, deepening each thrust. She whispered into Zatanna's ear, "You like it when I fuck you?" She trailed her tongue along the other girls neck and continued, "You like it when I push this big, thick dildo into you?"

"Mmmm, fuck, Arty that feels so good." Zatanna moaned, pushing up as far as she could, managing to arch her back off the bed.

Zatanna used the little space she had to thrust quickly upwards. "Faster." She moaned between breaths. "Harder."

Artemis was quick to comply, quickening her pace. She leaned forward, taking Zatanna's nipple in her mouth once more, biting it and sucking on it roughly.

"Oh God, Arty, I'm so close. Please." Zatanna moaned loudly.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want baby."

"Please make me come. I wanna come so badly, so please make me feel good." Zatanna's breath was coming out in short bursts. Artemis sped up her pace, moving one hand to rub the raven's clit.

"Holy shit, Arty that's it. Right there! Right there, I'm coming!" Another few thrusts and Zatanna was crying out as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her body. She took a few deep breaths before saying, "Oh God, Arty, that was amazing."

"Oh you have no idea." Artemis replied, trying to catch her own breath.

Zatanna arched a brow and looked at the sweaty girl laying on top of her. "You know you're right...Why not untie me so we can switch?"

Artemis smiled down at her girlfriend and reached up to undo the ties.

~x~

Zatanna stood in front of him, a slight sheen of sweat on her brow and a look of deep pleasure in her eyes. She handed the video camera back over to him.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he took the camera from her. "I'm not even gonna ask why you needed it."

She turned and walked away from him with a smirk on her face and plans of buying a video camera of her own running through her head.


End file.
